


Revenge shall be mine

by RynnDuthane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FemNoctis, Other, Revenge, Rude Awakening, never wake up Noct, planning revenge, poor Gladdy, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: Gladio and Prompto thought it would be funny to wake up Noct. Dragging the sleeping raven out of the warm tent only to be greated by a bucket of cold water, leaving the lucis heir in a fowl mood, plotting revenge, oh and how revenge shall be served





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is a FemNoctis fic, as in Noctis is a GIRL. A girl named Nocturnal, that way the nickname Noct stays the same, mostly cuz I was too lazy to come up with a name. First story on this site so YAY! If it sucks then go easy on me. I have no idea why I made Noctis a girl, for some reason it just fits into the story better, well in my opinion anyway

5:25 in the morning, Princess Nocturnal Lucis Caelum was fast asleep on her side of the warm tent. The crew had been out late on a hunt and by the time they set up camp it was well near midnight, Ignis had refused to let the princess go to sleep without eating something. Prompto had kept Noct awake by constantly asking for advice on way's to impress Cindy. When Ignis had placed a bowl of stew in front of her she had wolfed it down so quickly she barely noticed the vegetables in it, just wanting to be able to give into the tempting call of sleep, to which Ignis had given her a lecture about how a princess shouldn't inhale her food.

Now Noct was enjoying the sweet slumber, it was so peaceful, so enjoyable, so BEAUTIFUL, but as a tattooed arm came into the tent, with a large hand getting a firm grip on her ankle, all her beautiful sleep was ruined as that very arm yanked her out of the warm comfortable tent, a surprised yelp coming from the half asleep woman, as her bottom made contact with the hard ground outside she opened her mouth to send threats towards the bastard who awoke her, but before said threats could be dished out her face was met with a splash of cold water, then a bright flash  
"Got it!"  
She instantly reconised the 2 laughs which filled the early morning, 1 belonging to her tattooed shield, and the other belonged to her freckled friend. Wipping the water from her face her Azura eyes sent ice cold daggers towards them  
" Prompto! Gladio! Your fucking dead! "  
" Language "  
" Oh shut up Iggy "

8 hours have passed since the rude awakening of the now very pissed off princess, she ignored the culprits for all 8 of those hours, rushing into battle and ripping apart any enemy that got in her way, it stopped her from doing the same to those who were the cause of her fowl mood, despite how badly she wanted to. She had been plotting her revenge against them, she wanted to get them seperatly and enjoy their pain and suffering, savour every second of it, first would be her shield, Gladiolus, her mind ran through diffrent scenarios on how to get him, he was a large man, getting him back wouldn't be easy, he was a very observant man. She stopped midstep, as if the Six themselves had heard her plea, before her was the perfect setting, a grin spread across her face as a plan clicked together in her mind, she would need help from Ignis and it would be easy for her to drag Prompto along as well, just hoping that she doesn't play it out to obviously so he gets suspicious, but for now she felt satisfied knowing that very soon, revenge shall be hers


	2. Gladio, your time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Noct to set her plan in motion

The crew had stumbled upon a beautiful lake, the sun high in the sky, sending its rays down onto the land below it, the rays reflecting off of the water, it was the set up Noct needed for her plan. After convincing (Bribing with Ebony) Ignis to let then all take a little break by the lake the group proceeded to set up their chairs near the water, Ignis relaxing in his seat and enjoying a can of Ebony (which he was bribed with) he nearly choking on said drink when Noct whispered her plan to him, after catching his breath and giving her a disaproving look he relunctently agreed to do his part in it, she sent her plan lay out to Prompto in a text to which he replied within a heart beat, agreeing to do his part. Walking towards the water and kicking off her boots, Noct looked back at the boys as she slid her jacket off her shoulders  
" Hey guys, how about a swim? Its hot as hell out here "  
To which the blonde, too eagirly, replied  
" Yeah! But wait, we don't have our swim suites "  
" So? What's the diffrence between a bikini and my undergarments? Their basically the same thing, only diffrent material, same goes for your boxers and swim trunks "  
A red blush crept onto the blondes face as he watched his bestfriend removed her top, her back to him, sure she was his bestfriend, but Noct was still a girl, a very beautiful girl  
" If it makes you feel better Prom how about I swim on this side of the lake and you guys swim on that side? Its not like the water is going to let us see anything anyways "   
Gladio stared at the water for a few seconds, it was hot out and he could feel how hot his skin was  
" I'm not wearing boxers though "  
" Geez then swim naked "  
Unzipping her pants and stepping out of then she walked into the water, enjoying the cool liquid against her pale skin, she dove into the deeper end. Weighing his options Gladio shrugged and undressed, as long as the Princess stayed on the other side of the lake then it wouldn't be that bad. Undressing to his boxers, Prompto looked towards Ignis  
" You gonna join us Iggy? "  
" No thank you, I am quite content here "  
" Alright "   
Running towards the water the blonde jumped in, only to surface with a loud satisfying 'ahh' floating in the water on his back.   
" The water is so nice "  
The 3 swam in the cool lake water for several minutes before Noct suggested they have a breath holding contest, the large tattooed man failed to notice the sly grin on her and Prompto's face's as they went under the water. Gladio counted as he held his breath in, he reached 42 when he felt something off, surfacing he looked around, only to be greeted by the sight of their chairs missing, Ignis missing, and the half naked and wet backs of Prompto and Noct as they ran away with their own clothing, and his, a single towel laying on the shore for him  
" Hey! "  
Rushing out of the water and grabbing the towel, he wrapped it around his waist before running after them. When he reached them they were in the Regalia, with the doors locked and window's up, Gladio growled as he marched to the front passenger seat where Noct sat, a smirk on her face, he knocked on the window and waited as she rolled it down  
" Yes Gladdy? What seems to be the problem? "  
" You damn well know my problem princess, now open this fucking door! "  
" Why what ever could you mean? "  
" Quit playing games already! Unlock this damn door before I break it open! "  
" Ok ok, geez, I'm unlocking it "  
" Good "  
Reaching her hand back towards the lock on the door, Gladio failed to notice her other hand shotting out towards the towel around his waist and yanking it off him, his amber eyes widened as the Regalia then drove off, leaving the shield very shocked, very wet and very NAKED. Rushing after the car he cursed Ignis for even taking part in this, he cursed Prompto who was hanging out the side of the car and taking a video of him as he used 1 hand to try and hide his junk, the other waving in the air as he ran after the car, and most of all he cursed Noct, whom he could see was relaxing in her seat with a satisfied smile on her face as her revenge plan played out beautifuly. Now all that was left was for Prompto to get his own


	3. Prompto, its your turn now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Promptie, your a cute lil cinnamon roll, but this must happen to ya

When Gladio had marched into the motel room, he was anything but happy, still naked though, Noct had made him run through the entire town after them in nothing but his birthday suite, occasionally they would stop, only to drive away again as he reach for the door handle. Ignis had decided that they should all stay in a motel for the night so he drove up to the first one he saw and got them a room, he gave the key to the princess and went to go do some supply shopping, he had probably seen Gladio running towards them and told him which room number to go to. Noct was pleased to see the glare on his face, it was the same Glare that she had worn that very morning. Currently Noct was laying on her stomach on the bed, her phone in her hand's, playing Kings Knight, but her mind was elsewhere, she still didn't have anything planned up for her Blonde friend, what could she do? Oil on the steps? Glue on the chair? Baby powder in the hair blower? No she wanted to do something good, something that would stay with the blonde for the rest of his life. Turning her game off she switched to looking up random things on the internet, that's when she came upon something very intresting, humming in intrested she did more research on it, she now knew exactially what to do. When Ignis returned from his shopping trip the Raven haired woman jumped up and walked towards him.

" Hey Iggy? "  
" Yes Highness? "  
" What are you gonna make for dinner? "  
" I am not sure as of the moment "  
" Could I make a suggestion? "  
" In the mood for something specific? "  
" You could say that "

Dinner had been delicious, as always, it was simple and easy to make, but I was also heavy, which is exactially what Noct wanted, she didn't eat much herself, and she was more then delighted when Prompto asked for seconds. Noct stood up from her seat and walked to the light switch, dimming it down and faking a long yawn.

" Man, I'm tired "

Another loud yawn was heard, this one real, and coming from Prompto, his eyes were half closed.

" We should go to bed then, we have a long day tommorow "  
" Yeah, bed sounds good right now "

And so the 4 of them all laid themselves down on the beds, which were happily welcomed after weeks of camping, and everyone drifted off into dream land, Noct fadding into her own slumber with a grin on her face.

" NOCTURNAL!! "

The shout of her name caused her to halt her steps, Gladio and Ignis, whom had gotten up early and were packing their things in the Regalia, paused as well, the trio looked towards the source of the loud sound, in the doorway of the motel they had rented stood a furious blob of yellow. Noct burst into laughter, falling onto her knee's and clutching her stomach, she couldn't care less about the deadly glare being sent her way from a very pissed off blonde, Gladio and Ignis both speechless. Before them stood what was once Prompto, now a man wearing a yellow body suite, an orange beak was glued to his face, his once blonde hair was now a bright yellow, to his back side was yellow, orange and red feather's, all forming a tail, shoes in the shape of chocobo feet were attached to him, the straps done up tightly, unable to undue the straps with the wing like glove's that covered up to his forearm, a board hanging around the man's neck with words painted in black

" Chocobo for rent "

On the bedside table next to the bed that Prompto had slept on layed a reciete for a chocobo costume, along with a base of costume glue, on the little lable indicating that the product would hold together any costume for up to 12 hours.


End file.
